Switch
by foreverLove87
Summary: Bella stood stock still gaping at the girl standing in front of her when the girl asked "Who are you?" when Bella didn't reply she continued "Well are you going to answer or what?". "I...I...I" clearing her throat "Iss..a..b..e..lla Isabella Swan" Bella stuttered. The girl's eyes widened then narrowed "Are you fucking kidding me? My name too?" The girl seethed.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

It was a very fine morning today. Bella was ecstatic for what was coming today as she has never been out of the state before. She was essentially giddy for the trip she has earned to Italy which was going to be a three months educational tour where students will study and learn various things about Italian artifacts and decor. She has been selected for this trip after beating her fellow and even senior students in her school in the best art presentation competition. She has worked very hard for three months to win the competition. She was determined to win it. And when she has put something in her mind it was very hard to deter her. It was nearly impossible to do so.

Her father, Charlie was proud of her but was worried about sending her alone so far away and for three months no less. She was the light of his father's eyes. His pride and joy. Everyone in the town knew that. He loved his only daughter very much. He couldn't refuse her a thing. Not that he needed to as she was the perfect daughter. Never giving him the worry about anything. A very responsible one, considerate and too mature for only being fifteen years old. She never was the one to get in trouble. Sometimes Charlie thought that she grew up too soon but never complained. He was lucky to even have her which was enough for him.

So this was how they came to the airport. Charlie drove both of them to Seattle to see her off to Italy with her Teacher, Mrs. Jones who was thirty seven years old and was in charge of the trip and Bella's care until return. Charlie handed over Bella to her with a solemn promise from her to take care of Bella. Mrs. Jones wasn't offended at all nor did she ever think that he doubted her. She understood him and tried as best as she can to reassure him that she will be safe with her.

All the while they were talking Bella was busy thinking about the things she would experience. What new things she will learn. Her mind was going miles a minute thinking about all the possibilities which brought a huge smile on her face. The smile did not go unnoticed by her father and finally after a heavy heart he sent her on her way to her dreams and prayed for her well being and safety when he wouldn't be there for it.

None of them knew what surprise this trip held for them which Bella was about to discover in a very short while.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Shut up" Bella mumbled covering her head not wanting to wake up.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Ugh" Bella groaned hearing the alarm again and sits up mumbling, "I am up. I am up. Just shut up already." Then she shuts it off. She stretches some and runs her fingers through her long chestnut brown hairs trying to ward off some of the sleepiness.

She gets up from her twin bed and arranges it. Then she moves towards her closet and takes out her clothes for the day to wear to school. It is the first day at school after the spring break. She is a freshman in Forks High School. She like most of the students is not happy about going back to school after the break. Then she remembers what today is and then she all about runs to the bathroom bumping into the door frame on her way and starts showering. After shower and getting dressed she brushes and blow dries her hair and ties them in a pony tail.

Before going downstairs she makes sure everything is in its place and double checks her shoe laces to ensure that they are tied. She doesn't wants to add another reason for her to trip. 'As if she ever needed one' she snorts to herself. Like her father Charlie Swan or rather Chief Swan as he is mostly called as, she is too cursed with his clumsiness. But it's more disastrous and hazardous with her.

She carefully and slowly makes her way down the stairs mindful of her bouts of clumsiness with her school bag in tow. But it's all for nothing as she trips on the last step and lands down on the ground on her hands and knees mumbling a quiet 'Ow'. She stands up hurriedly wishing that no one has been witness to her embarrassment and sighs in relief when there is no one around. She places her bag near the sofa and enters the kitchen where her father and step-mother are already present.

"Good morning Dad, Sue" She mumbles and they reply back the same. She then starts to help Sue in preparing breakfast.

"Oh no none of that now. Go sit there honey. I will serve you. It's all ready anyways." Sue says.

"Are you sure? I can help."

"I know that sweetie. Here take this to the table. Now off you go. I'll just be there in a minute." Sue says while pecking Bella on her forehead. Sue watches Bella fondly for a moment whom she has come to love as her own along with Leah. At this thought, she calls out towards the stairs, "Leah, Wake up. It's school today."

"So ready for today." Charlie

"Yeah" Bella sighs and then continues "I am just worried. What if they don't like it? What if they call my idea stupid?" She says worriedly and chews down on her lower lip between her teeth.

"They won't. You want to know why?" On Bella's nod he says, "Coz my daughter is awesome." Charlie says cheekily with a fist bump making her to burst out laughing which was what he was after. Then he says more seriously "Don't worry, little bug. You will do great. Even if you don't, you will still be the winner for me. Alright?"

"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome sunshine. Now eat your breakfast. It's getting cold."

Bella resumes eating while thinking about her family. Her father Charlie Swan is the chief of police in Forks, a small dreary town with population of about 3,545. It exists under near a constant cover of clouds where it rains almost constantly giving the town a gloomy presence.

He was born here but moved to Seattle shortly after his birth where he lived until his marriage and divorce. He grew up in Seattle and met her birth mother, Renee, there for the first time. As he had told her, they were the best of friends since childhood. Both of their families never interfered with their budding friendship. The problem arose when their friendship took another route and they fell in love with each other in their teens. Charlie's parents weren't wealthy. That's why Renee's parents reacted strongly against their relationship and threatened her to disown her if they continued this relationship. But both Charlie and Renee were hard pressed to make their relationship work. So, they eloped to Vegas and got married. As they both were adults, nothing could be done. Renee's family cut her off first then slowly accepted her decision albeit reluctantly.

Everything was going fine until their rather different financial backgrounds and lifestyle started to make its presence known leading them to fight constantly. Finally after one such ugly fight, Renee went back to her parents. And a week later, she sent divorce papers with her lawyer. Charlie tried talking to her insisting that they could work things out but she refused to even see him. In the next few months, divorce was finalized and Charlie moved back to Forks unable to stay in a place that carried so many memories of her. He wanted a fresh start for himself. He joined the police in Forks and started living in the small house that belonged to his parents and his grandparents before them. The same house they currently live in. But it is now having been renovated according to family's needs.

Anyway, it has been about seven and a half months since Renee left Charlie and three months since their divorce that Charlie has to go to a hospital near Sequim to investigate some case. There to his absolute shock and horror he saw Renee being wheeled through the ER unconscious and heavily pregnant. He has no doubt in his mind that he was the father. He went to her but Renee's father stopped him and warned him to stay away. Charlie was absolutely furious and demanded why he wasn't told anything about his baby. From him he found out that Renee didn't want the child. She wanted it taken care of but it was too late for that by the time she came to know of the pregnancy. She wanted a fresh start for herself and the baby was in the way.

After knowing this, Charlie couldn't sit doing nothing. He was already in love with his child. He couldn't just stay away. So, he demanded to hand over the baby to him or else he will sue them if they so much as tried to keep him away from his child. After several arguments and discussions, Charlie was given full custody of Bella with a stipulation to never ever contact Renee and to cut off any link or any kind of communication with her. He did that without regret as he himself couldn't find in himself to see that woman ever again. She wasn't the same girl he has befriended, fallen in love with and married. No, that girl died the moment she thought of killing their child. Now she was just a stranger to him. Renee has signed off all her parental rights to Charlie. Bella was later born that night at 6:50 in the evening of September 13. As soon as she was born and checked out, she was brought to Charlie. Charlie had told Bella that when the nurse brought her to him and when he held her for the first time, he cried. He sobbed thinking how close he got to lose her. If he hadn't been at that place, he wouldn't have ever known about her. That made him even more hysterical so much so that the nurse has to take her away from him for him to calm down.

He made arrangements for her to arrive at home and prepare everything according to her needs and requirements. His life took a new turn and she became the center of his universe. He worked really hard and made sure that she was well taken care of. Two weeks after her first birthday, Charlie met Sue who has returned to La Push after her husband died in an accident. She had a three year old daughter, Leah Clearwater, with her late husband. They met each other at one of the bonfires Charlie's childhood best friend, Billy Black and other people at reservation like to held for the first time and hit it off immediately. It didn't take long for them to start dating and they got married after two years of their courtship. Bella gained a mother in Sue and a big sister in Leah. She has always been the baby of the family since then.

She was brought out of her daydreaming by Sue's complaining about Leah."….Why can't she be more responsible like you Bella? I swear I love my daughter to death but enough is enough…." She keeps going with her rant to herself while going about her work without waiting for any reply causing both Charlie and Bella to chuckle.

"Dad, would you mind dropping me at school today? I have to go to library before the classes and Leah isn't ready yet."

"Sure kiddo. I am set. Bring your bag then we'll leave."

"Thanks Dad. I'll just be there in a few." With that Bella goes back to brush her teeth and picks up her bag and joins her Dad who is waiting for her in his cruiser stumbling and bumping all the way.

"Don't laugh" Bella says when she notices her father fighting a smile at her clumsiness. Charlie gives her an innocent look as if to say 'what' shrugging. Bella scowls at him before getting inside the cruiser and sitting in the passenger seat pouting with her arms crossed in front of her. Charlie finally lets out a chuckle at her antics and gets in the driver seat and takes off towards the school.

"Alright alright. Stop pouting. I am sorry. I won't laugh again. I promise." Says Charlie making her crack a smile. Even after knowing about what happened between their parents, she couldn't bring herself to hate or even despise her mother for not wanting her and giving her up without so much as giving a second thought to her. Something inside her held some hope that there must have been some reason behind her actions. How could a mother begrudge her own child? It was unimaginable according to Bella.

Even if she couldn't ask for a better mother-figure than Sue, she still secretly longed for her own mother. She hasn't shared this with her father not wanting to hurt him. Renee has always been a touchy subject for him even after all these years. That's why she never has outright asked him about her Mom. But Charlie has told her everything when she has turned ten. It didn't escape Bella's notice the amount of strength it took her Dad to talk about his past. He wasn't able to hide his pain as he has believed to have thought. This further strengthened her belief that her Mom must have something good in her to have his Dad fall for her and to still have such an effect on him even after sixteen years. She couldn't be all that bad.

"We are here." Charlie says bringing her out of her musings.

They reach the high school and Bella gets out of the cruiser and they part ways saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

After visiting the library, Bella started towards her first class. On her way, she met Angela who also has the same class as her. Angela was Bella's childhood best friend along with Leah who was her big overprotective sister. Angela was nice and easy to talk to. She was the person who believed in good in people and was a very optimistic as a person much like Bella. Leah on the other hand appeared cold and snappy or in other words bitchy to anyone who didn't know her on the outside but inside she had a big and warm heart. She was a bit protective of her loved ones too.

"Hey Bella, it's nice to see you."

"Same here" It was still quiet early for the class so they decided to make some small talk. "How was your break?"

"Ugh… it was fine. We visited some relatives. It was booorrringggg." Angela replied stretching out the word boring making Bella giggle.

"Aww, did evil twins make an appearance?" said Bella making Angela shudder. Angela had gone to visit her aunt in Seattle during the spring break. She didn't want to but her aunt was ill so her mother insisted. Actually the problem was that her aunt had twins, Jane and Alec. They were weird to say the least. Bella had met them only once when they came to visit Angela's family with their mother. For being only four years old they sure knew how to rile anyone up and cause trouble and act all innocent. Bella swore she got shiver run down her spine every time they looked her way. That was something coming from her who has always loved children. That night she told Angela to warn her next time of their visit so she could avoid them and stay at her home. Angela replied by saying that she would join her into hiding. So Bella knew that she hadn't offended her friend and was relieved that she wasn't the only one creeped out by them. That's when they begin to call them 'the evil twins' in private. They knew it was not nice of them considering they are just kids now turned six recently.

"Ughh don't even mention them. They are epitome of creepiness. Seriously" Angela said with another shiver.

"Poor baby" she said receiving a glare in return. So, she raised her hands in surrender.

"So, tell me what you did during your break?" Now it was her turn to grimace.

"Uh nothing, just fishing and stuff with dad. And you know Leah; we went to shopping in Port Angeles and Seattle. Sue and I spend some time cooking and taking it to the shelters." I shrugged

"Uh huh" Angela said looking suspicious which Bella tried to ignore and appear nonchalant. She sighed in relief when the teacher entered the class and started teaching not giving Angela opportunity to ask anything else.

As soon as the class was over, Bella tried to rush out of her seat only to trip on air and land on her butt this time. She blushed red in embarrassment when the other students started laughing. She ducked her head and scrambled off the floor. Angela shook her head at her dear friend's horrible attempt at escaping her. She then picked up her friends books from the floor and handed her to her earning a quiet 'thanks'. They walked out of the class in silence. Angela had decided not to ask anything for now. So, they went to their separate classes.

Bella was glad that her friend had spared her from further embarrassment. By the time lunch hour approached, Bella has already forgotten, well somewhat forgotten, about the incident in the morning. She bought her lunch and sat sown on her table where all her other friends sit for lunch.

"Hey Bella, wow you look nice." Said Mike giving her a once over and a wink. Bella shuddered in disgust and blushed red not knowing how to respond.

"Hey watch it." Came a familiar voice from behind. Bella turned around to see Leah giving Mike the death glare with her hands in fists on her hips. Mike's eyes widened in fear and he stuttered.

"I was j...just being nice."

"Sure you were." Leah said sarcastically and then added more seriously, "Find someone else to be nice to and leave Bella alone."

Mike nodded and turned away from Bella to talk to someone else but not before muttering a quiet 'Bitch' addressed obviously to Leah. But not quite enough as Bella heard it and squealed covering her ears with her both hands. This got everyone's attention as anyone who has seen and known Bella as long as they have would know what caused this reaction. Feeling all eyes on her made Bella uncomfortable and she pulled her hands down and looked intently at the food in front of her as it is the most fascinating thing in the world.

You see when Charlie brought Bella home he thought that he can take care of his little girl all alone. He didn't need anyone for that. Having freshly hurt deeply from the betrayal from Renee, he didn't trust anyone and was even more reluctant to ask for help. He stayed home with Bella and it started hindering with his job as a cop. Even with all the adjustments made and the cooperation from his colleagues, it didn't help much. So finally he asked his mother to come help him.

Slowly things started looking up but he had yet to learn many more lessons about the wonders of single fatherhood and parenting. One such lesson was not to swear in proximity of a child. He took that seriously to heart, even going forward with telling his colleagues and friends to hold their tongues when visiting him in his house. They would laugh it off but agreed knowing full well that he was serious when it concerns his daughter. But old habits die hard. Whenever any one of them would swear during their game nights he would cover Bella's little ears and glower at the culprit. The trend continued as years progressed. Soon Bella learned to cover her years herself as soon as she learned the use of her arms. She being a little kid thought it was some kind of game. While growing up, it became like an instinctual thing for her to do whenever she heard anyone swear. So it was easy to say that she was sensitive to swearing so everyone avoided doing it in front of her. She tried hard getting rid of this habit and even succeeded to the point keeping her hands down. But it would all come crashing back down when caught off guard so, she just gave up. It wasn't like she was fond of cursing and swearing.

"What did you just say? I didn't quite hear it clearly. Would you mind repeating that?" Leah said to Mike sweetly with a creepy smile. Mike gulped fearfully. By now everyone's attention was on Mike.

"Uuu I didn't say anything." On Leah's raised brow he added hurriedly. "I didn't really. I just remembered that I forgot something in my locker. Excuse me." With that he shot out of cafeteria like a bat out of hell. Everyone sitting around the table, who had witnessed this, bursted out laughing.

"That was awesome, Leah." Angela said between laughs.

"You rock." Tyler said with a snort.

"Yeah" Jessica agreed and Lauren nodded laughing.

Leah sat down satisfied with a nonchalant "I know right." Then she asked a still giggling Bella, "Sorry little sis, about this morning. I guess I was more trashed last night then I knew."

"It's alright, I got ride from Dad." Leah like her mother was a Native American with beautiful russet colored skin and black hair that were cropped short and intense black eyes. Although she being a junior and Bella a freshman, they shared same group of friends. Angela, Bella and Leah being the closest one.

"So, Leah, Bella said that you went shopping." Angela said giving me an innocent smile. I glared at her knowing full well what she was trying to do. Leah perked up at the mention of shopping and launched into her tale of our impromptu shopping spree.

"It was great. You should come with us after school. I could show you what we bought." Bella was now giving her a death glare. She was warning her to not to accept the invitation with her eyes. But as usual Angela ignored it.

"I would love to." At that time the bell rung ending the lunch "See you later." With that she just up and left before Bella could so much as try to strangle her. Well it was a wishful thinking because she will only end up hurting herself. Giving a defeated sigh and saying goodbye to her sister, she went to her next class.

The fifth hour was Biology and students were paired up and left to their devices. Half way through the class there was an announcement stating that students those have given names for the 'Best Art Presentation' competition are required to come prepared with their ideas to the gym right this minute. Bella's anxiety top notched and she almost fainted with nerves. She was trembling so much that teacher had to ask if she is alright. After assuring her teacher, she gathered some of her nerves and set out to the gym with her school bag in tow. There were almost thirty or maybe more students present bustling about their ideas and having last minute preparations.

Before the spring break, the principal has announced this competition which has been launched by one of his close acquaintances. It was said that he was searching for the best artists all over USA. Being an art lover himself he decided to give a winner from each school a chance to learn something new and visit Italy. The winners will get to stay and study in Italy for three months for free. The winner/s would be announced close to graduation.

Bella has been in love with art ever since she has known it. She was fascinated by colors and shapes. She loved to sketch and paint. She even had her own painting studio, kind of, in their home's attic. According to her Dad, her mother had been a great painter too. That made her love her art even more as this somehow brought her closer to her Mom.

So when the competition was announced, everyone encouraged her to participate, especially her teachers were quite adamant that she does and had even roped Charlie in. They were sure that she was going to win it. But Bella wasn't so sure but decided to give it a try. The contestants were supposed to come along with ideas and preparations for the competition during the Break. Now was the time to show their art teacher, Mrs. Golmes the blueprint of their art. Bella has come prepared with an assortment of some of her sketches and some ideas on what she was going to paint for the occasion.

Bella looked around the room once again and noticed that she was the only freshman here and panicked. She was about to bolt when Leah and Angela came inside the Gym. One look at Bella told them her state of mind.

"What are you two doing here?"

"You didn't possibly think that we would sit idly and miss cheering our best friend and sister?" Angela asked merrily.

"It's good that we did. You were planning to bolt and would have succeeded if we haven't arrived in time." Leah said with narrowed eyes. Bella tried to look not guilty and trained her eyes on the floor avoiding making eye contact while shifting on foot to foot.

"I wasn't planning to bolt." She mumbled unconvincingly. Leah snorted at her sister's inability to lie and her nervousness. Angela only shook her head disbelievingly.

"Aww Bellsy, why would you do that? We all know that you are going to nail the competition. When are you going to believe that?" Angela said hugging Bella close.

"She is right little Bells. When are you going to believe that? We have all seen your work and it's awesome as fu…fudge." Leah said and nicely saved herself from saying fuck mindful of her sister's sensitivity to swearing. Bella smiled at both of them and took a deep breath preparing herself. She has already starting to feel better due to their presence and told them as such.

"That's what we are here for. Now go sissy we will be waiting for you on the stands. Go and show them how it's done." Leah said.

"Yes, go Bella. Best of luck" Angela said and then they both made their way to the stands and sat down waiting for Bella. Bella gave them one last look and braced herself for her turn. When Bella's turn came the whole procedure was over in few minutes. The vice principal stood up and announced that the best five contestants were going to make the final list. And then the names were announced. Everyone including Bella held their breath. Then the names were called.

Matthew Adams

George Finley

Ashley Winfred

Joyce Hamston

And lastly Isabella Swan

The whole Gym broke out in applause for those selected. Those who were not selected were either sulking or congratulating the others. As soon as Bella's name has been called Leah and Angela has started screaming and cheering so loudly that anyone who were anywhere near them has to cover their ears fearing they would get deaf with their screaming. They both tore from the small crowd collected to find Bella to congratulate her only to stop dead in their tracks. When the whole Gym was in uproar Bella has been shocked speechless. She couldn't believe that she has been one of the finalists. She didn't know how to react. So she did the only thing she knew how.

She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up to the sound of someone speaking frantic and worriedly.

"What is wrong with her doctor? Is it not anything serious, right? Please tell me doctor. Why isn't she waking up? What aren't you telling me?"

Bella recognized his father's voice. She wanted to tell him that she was fine and not to worry. But she was still fighting unconsciousness and couldn't do anything to alleviate his worries. She prayed that someone would come and aide his father. She can also hear someone sniffing in the back. She felt guilty putting him in such position. The doctor spoke up.

"It's nothing to worry, Chief Swan. Her blood sugar levels were low, hence the IV. Can you tell me what did she have for lunch?" Bella tried to remember and it gave her a headache so she gave up. She hoped that Leah or Angela would know and would be here to reply.

"She did buy her lunch but I didn't see her eating. Angela?" Leah replied

"Yeah I saw her with her food too but I don't think she ate it."That was Angela's reply.

'Trap' Bella thought. How could she forget eating her lunch? 'I am in so much trouble.' she thought again. Now she wished she had kept sleeping. She was now fully awake and can now see that the sniffing sounds were coming from Sue.

Leah and Angela were standing in the corner with her looking worried. Her father and doctor were standing at the foot of the bed she was lying on. She took in the white walls of the room and the smell of disinfectants. She can now surely say that she was in a hospital. She was horrified at herself. She thought about her family. How worried they might have been? It was all her fault.

"Oh you are awake." Suddenly Angela cried out bringing everyone's attention on her.

"Hey" she croaked through her dry throat. Sue was beside her immediately.

"Here drink this." Doctor said offering her a glass of water from her bedside. Bella took it gratefully but avoided looking at her family, feeling too guilty to even face them.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Doctor.

"Fine just weak and tired" She replied.

"That will go away once you are properly rested and have a good meal in you." He said pointedly at which Bella blushed red and the guilt returned ten-fold.

"I will." She promised solemnly.

"Good and no stress either. I can write you a slip too if you want to take tomorrow school day off."

"No, that won't be necessary. I will be fine."

"Alright then, I should leave. I have other patients to look at." He said to everyone and particularly Charlie." Don't worry Chief. She will be fine." Charlie didn't reply just nodded his head stiffly and followed the doctor out without saying a word to Bella.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1" Leah started to count while everyone looked at her confused except Sue. At the last count, Charlie burst through the room and headed straight for Bella pointing at her.

"You listen to me ISABELLA MARIE and listen to me right. You are going to take care of yourself from now on. There will be no skipping the meals, no extra work and certainly no stressing yourself out. You are not allowed to get sick. Not at all. I FORBIT IT." He finished his rant yelling at the end.

There was silence in the room for a moment. No one spoke. They were all shocked as Charlie never EVER raised his voice at Bella. Bella stared wide-eyed at her father and then burst into tears. Sue moved hurriedly and gathered her in her arms comforting her.

"Hush sweetie. It's alright Shh. Stop crying. It's not good for your health, honey."

"Well, I'll be damned. I didn't think the day would arrive." Angela whispered to Leah and then "Oh shit! Mama Bear is out with claws and all." She said to still wide-eyed and speechless Leah making her turn to look at her mother. Only to cringe at the evil glare her mother was sending to Charlie.

"Shit is right" Leah mumbled.

"CHARLES ANDREW SWAN, you better lower your voice down when talking to my daughter. Especially when she is not feeling well." Sue seethed still holding a crying Bella.

Charlie on the other hand was absolutely horrified at himself. He had just yelled at her daughter which she had never ever imagined he would do in her wildest of dreams. And what made it even worse was that he yelled at her when she was laying sick and weak in a hospital bed no less. He was disgusted by himself.

"I am sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to worry you. I promise I will take good care of myself. I swear. I am sorry Mom." Bella spoke timidly between her sniffles.

Charlie could have never felt any worse than what he was feeling at the moment watching his sweet, shy and innocent daughter apologize for falling sick and making him worried. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't watch her crying anymore so, he went to her and held her tightly to himself.

"No, no don't apologize. It's not your fault. It happens. Don't cry now. I can't bear to see you cry. You know that. And I am sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have. I just worry. I over-reacted. I am sorry. I love you so much, little bug. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Charlie choked out feeling too emotional at the moment. He wiped away Bella's tears.

"I am alright Daddy. You needn't worry. I promise I am fine." To which Charlie only nodded.

"Alright, Mom, Dad stop hogging her. I want my turn too." Leah said standing beside the bed.

"Me too. So I can kick her _ass_ for scaring us half to death." Angela piped up deliberatively using the swear word which made Bella squeak and cover her ears which was what she intended. This made everyone laugh lessening the tension in the room making it more light-hearted.

Charlie and Sue both moved from the bed to make space for them. Leah and Angela threw themselves at Bella together and hugged her tightly. Bella gasped from the tight embrace and choked out, "Can't breathe" They let go of her but Leah glared heatedly at Bella. Bella flinched and trembled slightly in fear.

"That wasn't nice. You are lucky that you are in the hospital already but don't think that I will let you off so easily." She hissed. Bella gulped and nodded wordlessly. Then Leah was smiling again. Angela chuckled from beside her. Bella faced her and asked shakily.

"Aren't you going to say something to me too?" Angela only shook her head smiling and said, "I think Leah took care of that for me."

"Okay girls, I am going home to prepare and bring something for Bella to eat. Charlie is going to stay here. Bella don't eat the vile things they give you for eating. It's repulsing not to add disgusting. Believe me, you will thank me later. Angela and Leah are you coming with me? I will drop you both home." Sue said

"Yeah Mom I am ready." Leah said

"Yeah me too, Wait. In all the excitement we forgot something really exciting." Angela said. Leah catched it on quick. Bella suddenly frowned confused

"Yes Mom, Charlie you will be so happy to hear it." Leah said enthusiastically.

"What?" Charlie and Sue said together wanting to know what got them so cheerful.

"Bella made it to the last five finalists in the competition." Leah yelled with Angela jumping excitedly. Bella suddenly wanted to slap her forehead with her hand for forgetting about it. Charlie and Sue beamed at Bella and hugged her in congratulations.

"I am so proud of you Bella." Sue said to Bella

"It's really great news. I told you, you could do it. I am proud of you." Charlie said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled shyly.

"Yeah and you know what Mr. Swan, that's when she fainted. Thank god her clumsiness didn't make an appearance or she could have hurt too." Angela said shaking her head.

"Yeah thank god for that." Charlie replied in amusement.

"Dad" Bella exclaimed making everyone laugh. "Thanks a lot Angela for reminding me how I made a fool of myself in front of the whole school." She muttered

"It was only Gym not the whole school." Leah said with an eye-roll.

"All the same" Bella mumbled mortified remembering the events that might have played.

Sue then took Leah and Angela home. Charlie sat down in the chair beside the bed. Bella was feeling tired again so she closed her eyes to take rest until Sue returned.

When Sue arrived after an hour or so later Charlie went for his night duty kissing his wife and daughter goodbye for the night. Sue fed Bella her favorite rolls and then went to sit down in the chair Charlie previously sat on. When Doctor cleared Bella for the discharge, they went home. Sue promptly directed Bella straight to her room for some rest and prohibited her to do any homework when she asked for it.

Bella then having nothing to do just laid down on her bed and fell asleep in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days has gone by since Bella's hospital stint. First day after the incident at school was the worst as she was approached left and right by the students, most of them she never ever has talked to, asking about her well being. Being the nice and polite person she was, she replied politely to all of them. The whispering and gossip didn't help much either. By the end of the day she was ready to either pull her hair out or scratch someone's eye out. Seeing her friend so disgruntled, Angela helped ward some of them away but it was same as soon as Angela went away to separate class.

Leah didn't know about it until it was time to go to home as she has skipped lunch due to some work at library. Next day bitch Leah was out full force. So, it was safe to say that no one even dared to so much as look in Bella's way.

Now, the weekend was around the corner. Like all other students, Leah, Bella and Angela were excited and making plans for themselves. They were sitting in Leah's bedroom discussing their options.

"I say we go to First Beach and then have dinner at some restaurant." Angela said. Bella panicked somewhat. Leah's eyes flashed but she composed herself before Angela noticed.

"Restaurant in Forks, are you serious? There is only diner in Forks. And First Beach is not even in the list." Leah replied.

"What? Why? What is wrong with First beach? We used to go there all the time. And what list?" Angela asked.

"That's exactly why we won't be going there. And the list I made contains two choices-Seattle or Port Angeles. So what do you say?" Leah asked. Bella stared at Leah and Angela laughed at her.

"Leah, be serious. Dad would never allow us to go there alone." Bella said.

"I am serious little Bells. And you are right, He won't but…" giving Bella a smirk that always meant trouble she continued, "he won't deny his little bug if she wanted to celebrate her first success at the competition with her friends. Am I right or am I right?" Leah said with an evil laugh making Bella shiver.

"Go Leah. You are a genius." Angela high fived Leah. Bella gulped knowing full well that this was part of her pay back that Leah promised.

"But...but Leah, come on." Bella sputtered

"Nah uh you _**are**_ going to do that." Leah replied "Now come on. They will go to sleep soon. You need to ask them before that."

So they got out of the room and pushed Bella towards their parent's bedroom. Bella stood before the closed door and fidgeted. She looked back at her friends who were now hiding in the shadows pleading but only got "Oh come on. This isn't your execution." Well to Bella it sure felt like it.

Gaining some courage Bella hesitatingly brought her hand upward and knocked lightly, too lightly that she even couldn't hear it.

"Oh for god's sake Bella" Leah hissed and Angela snickered.

Bella knocked again this time little firmly but got no response. She knocked again still nothing. She exhaled in relief and was about to turn to leave that the door swung open. Sue answered.

"Bella? Is everything alright, honey? Do you need anything?" Sue asked. Hearing Bella's name Charlie called her into the room.

"Bella, what is it?" Charlie asked worried "You aren't feeling well?"

"No, no Dad I am alright. I just I wanted to…." Biting on her lip she thought what was she worried about exactly? He was her father. He loved her. What if he refused her? It doesn't mean he loved her any less. Then why was she worried? She was really stupid. Making her resolve she asked, "Hey Dad, uh… actually I wanted to celebrate with my friends. You know uh… well about the competition?"

"Of course honey you can celebrate it. In fact I say you _**should**_ celebrate it. Right Charlie?" Sue said

"Of course of course, are you here for some cash? I can give you if you need it."Charlie added

"No Dad actually can we, I mean Leah, Angela and I go to Port Angeles? For dinner and movie?" Bella asked while Leah and Angela waited outside crossing their fingers for the response.

"Oh" was Charlie's reply making Bella's face to fall. He hadn't sent her girls alone, at night at that, but he knew he would have to at some time so he said,"You can go but you will have to take someone adult with you. You all three are minors so; I think I would call Jake. He could accompany you and…"

"No" Bella squeaked suddenly "I mean that isn't necessary Dad. Don't bother him. We want to have a girl's night. I think we will take Emily instead. What do you say?" Bella thought that no way, no way Leah would let Jake come with them. Charlie's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he let it go.

"Alright, take Emily with you. Anything else, kiddo?"

"No, thanks Dad for everything."

"Don't worry about it. Just be good alright and be careful. Now go get some sleep."

"Night dad, night Sue"

"Night" Charlie and Sue said together.

Bella let herself out and closed the door making her way back to Leah's room. As soon as she entered, Angela jumped on her and hugged her tightly squealing quietly. Leah smiled proudly at Bella making her blush. She knew Leah wasn't just proud of how she got permission from her father.

"You did it." Angela said.

"And you did it perfectly." Leah said.

The girls talked some more about their plans for the trip and then finally went to sleep. The next morning Leah called Emily, her cousin on her mother's side and invited her to tag along which she readily agreed to. So with plans made and everything prepared they carpooled in Leah's car and went on their merry way. They decided to just go to Port Angeles and left Seattle for some other time. They completed an hour long journey talking, singing and laughing. They went shopping, actually Emily and Angela did the shopping as Bella and Leah have had done that in their previous trip during spring break so they just watched and gave their inputs. Then they had lunch at one of the restaurants. Bella bought some books she wanted to read along with some art supplies she needed. They went to nearby museum and other places till it was time for the movie to start.

They reached the theatre and bought their tickets with some refreshments and went inside the hall. After a long discussion they have chosen to watch a comedy. They enjoyed it immensely and were laughing so hard at the jokes. They were still laughing when they walked out of the theatre. They made their way to the nearest restaurant for dinner and seated themselves.

"Oh God that was awesome." Angela said giggling. Other girls joined her.

"Oh yeah it was. My god did you see his face? Man I was worried he was having a seizure. He was laughing so hard." Emily said. They all laughed together.

"God this trip was awesome. We should do it again sometime." Leah said

"Yeah, I agree too. We should definitely do it again." Bella said smiling. That made Leah, Emily and Angela to stare at her and Bella noticed, "What?"

"There is still some hope for you girl." Emily said pretending to wipe her fake tears making Angela and Leah to burst out laughing.

"Ha Ha very funny" Bella said scowling.

"Aww come on Bellsy" Angela said "Guys I need to go to freshen up. I'll be back in few."

"Wait, I'll come too." Bella said.

After doing her business Bella was waiting for Angela outside the bathroom when a familiar voice called her name. She turned to see. It was none other than Jacob Black. He smiled at her and moved closer to her making Bella to take a step back.

"Hey Bells, long time no see."

"Uh... we just met during spring break." At the mention of the break his smile faltered then he was smiling again.

"About that, listen Bella I don't know what lies Leah has been spouting about me but believe me. I am none of those things. I… I... really like you Bella. She is just jealous that I don't like her the way I do you. She has been after me for years. You know that." By the end of his speech Bella was trembling in equal fury and fear.

"Jacob, I think you should go. My friends are waiting for me. I need to go to them. They must be worrying about me." Jacob took a step closer to her towering over her.

"Come on Bella, you have known me for years. We are best friends. Give me a chance please. I'll show you how good we are together." He moved his hand up to touch Bella's cheek but before he could make contact a sharp angry voice came from behind him.

"Stop right there Black. Step away from my sister." Leah said angrily making Jacob to turn to her but keeping Bella behind him not letting her pass.

"_Your sister" _He spat "What if I don't?" He said challenging her.

"Bella? Leah? Jake? Is everything alright?" Angela said coming out of the bathroom when she noticed the tense exchange.

"Angela, take Bella inside and wait for me there." Leah instructed her. Noticing the look on Leah's face she didn't argue and took Bella inside. Bella didn't want to leave Leah alone with Jacob so she turned back.

"Lee-Lee?" She called the childhood nickname she had given Leah to ask if she'll be fine. That name always managed to soften Leah up. Leah turned to Bella and said, "I'll be fine. You just go inside and wait for me."

But before she could move Jacob interrupted, "Bella wait, I wanted to talk to you."

"No, you don't." Leah interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." Jacob spat making Bella squeak at swearing. She didn't want Leah to spend another minuter alone with him. She was scared.

"Lee- Lee please come inside." Leah wanted to object. She wanted to give Jacob piece of his mind but she couldn't ignore the fear in her sister's voice. She wasn't scared for herself. She was scared for her. She nodded and moved towards Bella and took her hand in hers.

"Bella, you don't need to be scared. Leah can't do anything. I'll find a way for us to be together. She won't be able to stop you then. I promise Bella, I promise." Leah, Bella and Angela stared at Jacob thinking that he had lost his mind.

"I am not scared of Leah. I am scared of you Jacob. And for the last time I don't like you. I don't want you. And we are not even friends anymore. Don't ever come near me again." Bella cried clutching Leah's hand tightly.

Jacob gritted his teeth in anger and made to leave but before leaving he said, "This isn't over."

"Oh it is Black, it is. Now move along." Leah said

When all three of them made their way back to their table, Emily was shocked to see Bella crying, Angela worried and Leah angry.

"What happened? Why is Bella crying? Leah? Angela?" Emily asked worriedly

"Jacob happened" Leah said still very much angry.

"Oh" Emily understood immediately "He didn't hurt any of you, did he?"

"No he didn't. We got there in time." Leah said. Angela was confused about all of this. She wasn't aware of the situation.

"What was that about? I thought he was your friend?" Angela asked

"Long story Angela, we'll tell you later. But before that we need to tell Charlie." Emily suggested

"I agree. We should." Leah added and Bella panicked. If they told their father he would surely kill Jacob or beat him up or put him in a cell. This will ruin his friendship with Billy, Jacob's father. Their families will never meet again. There will be no dinners together. They will forever hate each other. No she can't let it happen.

"We can't." Bella blurted out.

"What?" Leah, Angela and Emily asked together.

"What do you mean you can't Bella? I may not know the entire story here but I know and saw enough. And I say he should be informed. He is your father Bella. Don't be obtuse." Angela scolded her

"But…" Bella tried to say but was interrupted by Leah.

"But nothing, we all know why you don't want to tell him. And to be honest your safety matters the most above anything else. Please think about what happened a few days ago when you fainted. And what would happen if…" Leah trailed off. "Please remember your promise Bella." Leah added softly.

Bella remembered the guilt she felt when she woke up in the hospital. How worried they all were. She remembered her father and the promise she made to him. She decided that she was going to tell him.

"You are right. Let's tell him. He has the right to know." Bella replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella, Leah, Emily and Angela left the restaurant soon after that. During their ride home, Emily and Leah started to explain things to Angela but before they could do that Leah warned Bella.

"Bella I think you should get your headphones. You wouldn't want to listen to Angie's colorful word lashing." Bella understood immediately and took out her IPod. When they had finished telling her everything that had transpired with Jacob, Angela let out string of curse words. She cursed Jacob and started making plans to hurt him.

"…mother-fucking-son-of-a-bitch" Angela finished seething red and breathing hard. Emily watched shocked to hear such words while Leah watched amused. Bella might have not been able to hear her but she knew what has been happening as she stared wide-eyed at Angela.

When Bella noticed that no one was talking, she hesitatingly pulled out her headphones and asked to no-one "Is it safe now?"

The rest couldn't help but chuckle at her. The atmosphere in the car lightened some.

"I don't want to be the one to tell him." Bella said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it." Leah assured her.

"I want to be there too." Angela added "I won't interfere but I want to stay with Bella when you talk to your parents."

"I guess I should be there too as I have witnessed it happen so." Emily said.

"I guess." Leah agreed.

The girls reached the Swan house but didn't move out of the car.

"Alright that's what we are going to do. Angela and Bella will both stay upstairs in your room while Emily and I talk to Charlie. Is that fine with everyone?" At everyone's nod she said "Let's do it then." With that they all got out of the car. Bella was scared of his father's reaction.

"Don't worry little Bells. Everything would be fine." Leah said noticing her distress.

They all entered the house. It was just past eight that they had all arrived. Sue greeted them happily while Charlie muttered a quiet hello engrossed in the game playing at his flat screen. He turned long enough to ensure that his girls had made home safely and then went back to watching the game.

As decided, Angela and Bella went to Bella's room. Angela was going to stay the night. Sue with Emily joined Charlie and Leah in the living room. Emily gave Leah an encouraging nod. Leah took a deep breath and addressed her parents.

"Mom, Charlie, I…uh… I want to talk to you about something." She stuttered. That gained both of their attention. Leah never stuttered. She was never nervous. They were both surprised and a little bit worried about what brought this on. Charlie put the T.V. on mute and gave Leah his full attention.

"What is it, Leah? Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly. Leah gulped. She didn't admit it to her friends and sister but she was scared of her parent's reaction too. But most of all she was worried that they would be upset at her for not telling them sooner or for not been able to take care of her sister.

It wasn't like they had appointed her as Bella's guard or something. It was just what Leah had herself made her point to shadow Bella whenever she was in need. It wasn't a hidden fact that she had protested against their parent's marriage very openly and had gone so far as to rebel against them. Neither of them could make her see the light. She had been hurt and felt that her mother had betrayed her father even if he was no longer alive. She hated Charlie the most as she blamed him for stealing her mother from her.

She had isolated herself. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She would lash out and used to cry herself to sleep every night. Seeing her daughter hurt had been difficult for Sue and Charlie had felt guilty for the whole situation. Bella had been ignorant to all that as she was quiet young to understand everything. But she had seen Leah cry herself to sleep every night which troubled her greatly. So, when Leah would fall asleep she would crawl into her bed and hold her as her own father did whenever she was hurt or crying. At first Leah had lashed out at her too but slowly she started to let Bella in as no one could resist her big brown eyes and that innocent face. Bella would crawl in to Leah's bed whether she was asleep or not. Although Leah pretended to not like it but inside she was grateful for the comfort her little sister provided.

So, that's how they bonded and slowly the old Leah started coming back. It still took her time to let Charlie in but it happened and they had been a happy family ever since .And Leah and Bella had formed a strong bond as sisters for much to their parent's delight.

"Leah? Honey you can tell us anything. Please don't be afraid." Sue asked when Leah didn't answer for a while.

"I know Mom, Dad. I know that. Please don't be angry and I am really sorry that I didn't come to you before. I..." she trailed off afraid how to begin.

"Honey you are scaring us now. What is it Leah? Please just say it." Sue asked now clearly worried. Emily took Leah's hand and gave it a squeeze of assurance and let it go.

"Dad, it's about Jacob."

"Jake? Is he alright? Has something happened to him?" Charlie asked

"No Charlie, he is fine but I doubt he would be for long after I tell you what I have to tell you."

"Leah please stop talking in riddles and tell us what you have to say." Charlie said

"I think you both have noticed that I don't like to spend any time with him and ignore him whenever he is here. And no it wasn't because of the reason you have assumed. Actually it is far off from the truth." Leah started

"What do you mean? We don't understand." Sue said

"That's what I am about to explain Mom. You think that I avoid Jacob because we had a bad break up or something. In truth, we never ever dated. Not in real at least." Sue gasped at that."I know you are shocked but that's the truth. Please don't interrupt me Mom. Let me get this all out okay? Do you remember when Jake went to see his sisters two years ago during summer? To Mexico?" When they both nodded she continued "Well before he went there, Bella and I went to meet him like we have always done. We wanted to see him before his trip. It has only been a few weeks after Sam and I started seeing each other. The visit has been the same as it has been before. After few hours, I went to see Sam to say hello. I left Bella with Jake. They were going to the beach and had asked me to meet them there. When I reached Sam's house, he wasn't home so I made my way to the beach to meet up with Jake and Bella. As I approached, I saw them sitting at a tree log talking. As I went closer I heard them talking. They hadn't noticed me yet."

Leah got lost in her thoughts remembering what has happened.

"_So you are saying that you have never had kissed anyone? That's sad." Jake said to Bella_

"_No, why is that a big thing? I am only thirteen Jake." Bella replied blushing._

"_Big thing? Of course it's a big thing. I had mine when I was ten. And I had my first..." Bella cut him off feeling uncomfortable with the direction their conversation has taken._

"_I don't want to hear it, Jake. Just let it go." Bella said standing._

"_Oh come on Bells, we are friends right. You can talk to me about those things. I won't tell anyone I promise."_

Leah shook herself out of the memory and continued, "Jake was being persistent with her. I was shocked I mean whoever has known Bella for that long would have known how uncomfortable this was for her. So, I cut in and told Jake to back off. That was the first time he gave off the weird vibe. We left soon after. When Jake returned from the trip he was more open and callous. He had changed considerably and gained himself the reputation of a playboy. But I thought they were just rumors but I was wrong. During that same time Sam and I have ended things. I was upset about it. Jake approached me and we concocted a plan where we would fake dating him to make Sam jealous. I agreed. I know I shouldn't have. It was wrong. It was naïve and stupid of me. But the faking worked but not the way I thought. Sam was angry and upset sure but not because he was jealous. He was concerned. But I didn't pay any heed to his warnings."

"There was a party in Port Angeles. Jake and his friends were invited. He took me there. I didn't want to go but went only for Sam's benefit. It turned out to be the biggest mistake and a blessing in disguise. During that party I heard Jake and his friends talking. It turns out that Jake had his own score to settle with Sam. And he wanted to settle it by sleeping with me. Of course I wouldn't on my own free will. He had plan for that too. He planned to drug me so that he could…He also had plan to take pictures and blackmail Sam. As soon as I heard their plan I ran out of there and called Sam. He picked me up and brought me home. He explained things which I previously ignored to listen. Sam had found out about Jake's dealing with drugs and exploiting it. That's why Jake had approached me with his idea of us dating so; he could blackmail Sam with my indecent pictures. I didn't have any idea of that at all."

"Next day Jake confronted me why I had left the party. He was angry obviously as his plan had failed. I had had enough. So, I punched him and told him off. I warned him to stay away from me. He sneered at me and told me that I was just a distraction until he got his hands on Bella. I got scared that's why I always managed to get Bella out of going to La Push especially alone. I didn't know how to explain all this to you. I knew you would never believe me. You see Jake as your son. So, I kept quiet. Jake thought I was scared of him and he tried to take advantage of that. But I always managed to thwart him which did not please him a bit. So, he became more aggressive in his approach. After the party incident, Bella has already picked up on the tension between Jake and I. She had also felt uncomfortable in his presence. So, she didn't argue or question me whenever I wanted to avoid him."

"You remember this Spring break when Bella has tripped and sprained her ankle? Well she didn't trip. You must remember that we were on the beach. I have left Bella there for a few minutes as I forgot something in my truck. When I returned I was horrified to hear Bella's terrified scream. Jake was holding her by her upper arms tightly which left bruises. Tears were swimming down her face. She was telling Jake to let her go. He was shouting at her some crap about she was being difficult and playing hard to get bullshit. I yelled at him to let her go. He did that so suddenly that Bella lost her balance and she fell down hurting her ankle. Emily had also seen all that play out. She yelled at Jake and told him to leave. We then went to Bella and took her to Emily's place. She was so scared and I felt guilty. I blamed myself. I apologized over and over I did. I... I'm ssso... so sorry Dad, Mom." Sue engulfed Leah in a hug and held her as she cried. While Emily explained some more and what happened after wards and what happened tonight. Leah didn't hear any of it.

She didn't know when they stopped talking. When she regained her composure some she saw that Bella and Angela had come down too. She was crying too. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. She felt a pang of regret.

"Oh honey! Why didn't you tell us all of this before?" Sue asked

"I… I was scared that you…you would think that I did this because I still hated Ch…Charlie. I don't Mom, I swear." Leah said.

"We know that Leah." Charlie said suddenly from across the room. He came closer and bent down so that he could look into her eyes "I may not be your birth father but you still are my daughter. Although I could understand why you kept all of this to yourself but I am still upset about it. And don't go blaming yourself any more. It wasn't any of your faults."

Charlie may have maintained his composure before his family but inside he was barely in control. He was second away from exploding himself. The only thing on his mind was Jacob. He was thinking ways to kill him and then hide his body. He couldn't believe that someone who he had always seen as his son could do those things he had heard and to his own daughters no less.

Charlie got in to his cruiser and drove to the station. He had enough evidence to arrest Jacob. Emily had given Charlie the pictures she had taken of Bella's injuries when Jake had grabbed her. Charlie's blood boiled whenever he thought of those pictures. The bruises and her crying face were forever planted in his mind.

He went inside the police station and came face to face with someone he wanted dead with his entire being and that someone was Jacob Black. Jacob had been driving back to Forks from Port Angeles and he was still fuming about the confrontation he had with the girls when he suddenly lost control of his car and crashed it against a tree barely managing to hit another car. It didn't help his case any when Deputy Mark had witnessed the whole thing and had asked him for his license.

During the exchange, the Deputy has noticed Jake's delirious state and had him arrested which didn't sit well with Jacob. He tried to get away and managed to hit an officer so, a whole lot of charges were pressed on him. That was why he was brought to the station and cuffed to the chair he was sitting.

"Hey Charlie! Would you get your officers to let me go? They j…" He didn't get to finish as Charlie in his blinding rage flew at Jacob and hit him square in the jaw and before Jake could get himself up, Charlie hit him again breaking his nose. Jake fell to the floor like a potato sack.

The officers present were shocked to see their Chief lose control like that but they kept quiet. After Chief had calmed down some, Deputy Mark approached him and explained the charges put on Jacob.

"Add physical and mental assaults on two minors to the list. The witness will give their statements and I have proof here."

As Charlie explained his statement the officers understood their Chief's reaction and agreed with him. With charges like driving under influence, possession of drugs, refusing arrest and assaulting an officer and minors. So, suffice to say that Jacob was in for a long haul.


	7. Chapter 7

The news about Jake's arrest spread like wildfire. The whole reservation was in uproar at the arrest of their Chief Billy Black's son who was also their future Chief. Some protested loudly against it completely disregarding Jake's in discrepancies stating that he had been falsely accused. Those who knew the truth stood up against them and thwarted their claims. More and more people came out against Jake. The uproar was quelled somewhat but Billy was angry at his childhood friend. He felt betrayed by Charlie.

He told Charlie so when he talked to him first thing soon after the news of Jake's arrest reached him. The lifelong friends argued and fought. Words were exchanged. Charlie tried Billy to see reason but Billy was blindsided by his love for his son. He ignored all of Charlie's claims and called their friendship off. Charlie was heartbroken to lose his friend but he wasn't going to go against law and his morals just to protect his friend's son. It wasn't even an option for him as he was a fair and a just officer.

Leah and Bella felt guilty when they heard what transpired with Billy and apologized to Charlie and Sue. They both shot down their apologies as there was no need for that. They were proud of them for standing up for themselves. And they told them so.

Slowly things began to get normal again after so much hype. The month of April passed on with Bella preparing for her competition as well as studies. Leah also got herself busy with studies. The finals were approaching fast and they didn't want their grades to suffer because of all the drama. The trips to La Push were altogether stopped even for Charlie and Sue as there were still people who thought them as betrayers. So they stayed in Forks mostly for the safety reasons.

Charlie after finding out that Leah still harbored some guilt over what happened after Sue and his wedding made a point to make her get rid of that misplaced guilt. He took her out for father daughter time and talked to her and listened to her so she could let all the bad feelings go.

Sue too made effort in her own way and reassured his daughter that she had nothing to feel guilty about. It was normal for her to feel whatever she felt at that time. Most kids do when their parents remarry. They feel left out. They fear that they would be ignored. They fear losing the only parent they have, the only source of safety and warmth to someone new and unknown. So, they react in their own way. Some close themselves off and some lash out. That was what Leah had been doing. So, she didn't need to be upset about it. After all, she was a kid herself.

When all of this had been going down, Bella had been visiting her favorite place in Forks which only she knew about. Her meadow. It was a beautiful clearing in the middle of the forest. The meadow was small, preferably round filled with wild flowers – violet, yellow and soft-white. There was also a stream nearby. She would come here whenever she needed peace and quiet or whenever she would have trouble concentrating on her new creation or whenever there was a sunny day which brought out the beauty of the meadow. When Bella had been contemplating about ideas for her competition she had decided to paint her meadow.

She had sketched the meadow many times before of course from several angles in fact but this time she wanted to capture its beauty with colors. With that thought in mind she had picked up her new art supply, her canvas with stand, etc. and brought them to the meadow. It has taken her longer than usual due to carrying them all and also her clumsiness but she had made it without seriously injuring herself in the process.

Then she got settled and arranged her things to start on her work as there were only rare days when sun came out in Forks and she also didn't want to be late for home. So she soon got started on her work. She first took out her camera and started taking pictures so that she could capture the best angle and save it for further studying when she got home.

Several hours later Bella was covered in every color imaginable in the world and was wearing a fierce scowl. She was not happy, not at all with her work. She glared at her canvas as it had personally offended her with hands on her hips. Although the painting would be admired by many people but for her it is not good enough until it had the desire effect. With a defeated sigh, she collected her belongings and made her way to home.

At home, Charlie had just arrived from his duty and settled himself down on the sofa in front of the T.V. when Bella entered the door looking like someone had kicked her puppy and left for dead. Not to mention looking like a rainbow at the same time if all the color covering her was any indication. Charlie was suddenly reminded of her first wife. He thought how she resembled Renee in her own way without ever meeting her at all.

A small smile played on his lips remembering his childhood and his teen days when things were good between him and Renee. He remembered when he first found out about Bella's penchant for art and how good she was in sketching and painting; he was overwhelmed by all of it. It also showed him that even if he had first hated Renee for all she had done, he couldn't hate her for giving her Bella. He was actually grateful for that. And to now know that their daughter carried her mother's passion for art was a bit of a bittersweet memory for him.

Every time when he saw Bella immersed and lost in her own world whenever she painted, he was given a glimpse of Renee which brought forward the fond memories they shared leaving him nostalgic. It was in those moments when he had missed his lost best friend more than ever.

Bella oblivious of his father's turmoil came to the living area and plopped down on one of the sofa with a pout. Now Charlie couldn't help but let out a chuckle thinking wistfully 'Just like you Ren'. Bella hearing his father's laugh glared at him.

"It isn't funny, Dad."

"What! I wasn't laughing at you." Bella glared harder at his Dad's innocent expression not buying the act "Jeesh tone it down a little. What! I can't admire my little rainbow dumpling now." Charlie said with a laugh at Bella's grimace.

"Dad Stop I am not in a good mood now." Charlie sighed

"Little bug you will get your work done according to your expectation. But first you have to relax. You won't be able to concentrate until you are. Stress isn't going to help honey."

"Ugh… why is it so difficult? It was going fine until… ahh."

Charlie understood immediately what she was referring to.

"Forget about them hon. Just concentrate on your life. They had been taken care of already. Sue and Leah will be able to go back soon enough. Don't worry."

Sue and Leah had been the one who had to bear the brunt of Jake's arrest. They had been ridiculed by the tribe members who were loyal to their Chief. They had been prohibited to visit their relatives at La Push too. But things had calmed down a lot since then.

"Fine Dad. I am going to go and wash up." Bella made her way up to her room and went to take a bath. After almost an hour of scrubbing she had managed to get most of the color off her. She got dressed and descended the stairs and went to kitchen where everyone was already seated.

"Looking cute Bella with the entire rainbow sprinkled upon you." Leah said with a cheesy smile looking in to her phone not at Bella.

As soon Bella noticed this she froze and then turned to her Dad.

"Dad"

"She is right." Was her father's reply.

"You took my picture dad. This isn't fair. Now they will all make fun of me. And I don't look cute. I look hideous." Bella exclaimed.

"Now now Bella don't go bad mouthing my daughter." Charlie said cheekily. Leah laughed

"Sue" Bella huffed

"Stop you two. Don't bother her. Come here Bella and sit down. Dinner's already on the table." Sue said rolling her eyes at their family's antics.

They sobered up immediately and took their dinner which went fine. Then they made their way to their rooms calling it a night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a very fine morning today. Bella was ecstatic for what was today as she has never been out of the state before. She was essentially giddy for the trip she has earned to Italy which was going to be a three months educational tour where students will study and learn various things about Italian artifacts and decor. She has been selected for this trip after beating her fellow and even senior students in her school in the best art presentation competition. She has worked very hard for three months to win the competition. She was determined to win it. And when she has put something in her mind it was very hard to deter her. It was nearly impossible to do so.

It hadn't been an easy ride. The last months had been particularly difficult as a family to deal with due to the whole Jake fiasco. But they had made it. Leah had also had help dealing with all her troubles. Charlie and Sue helped her overcome them. Although Bella was sheltered from the whole situation by her family but it still affected her which tampered with her concentration and the frustration from the whole situation showed in her paintings.

It was then decided that a family outing was in order. Charlie took his family to Seattle for a weekend trip where they had a blast and enjoyed each other company as a family. That was the first time in weeks that their family was fully able to relax and have fun. The trip did wonders to their state of minds. Bella finally got the result she so desperately desired from her painting.

A week before graduation was the day when the finals for the competition were held. After the judges had analyzed the art works presented and done by the finalists, they had excused themselves for a private conferencing amongst them to decide the winner. When they finally came out to declare the name of the winner, Bella and her family and Angela waited with baited breaths for the announcement.

"And the winner is" The man on the stage paused dramatically before adding "Isabella Swan"

The whole room exploded in loud cheering and applause, her family being the loudest. Bella remained numb and didn't faint like the last time. There were hugs and congratulations exchanged. Everything passed in a blur for Bella. She didn't come out of the shock until they were all seated and buckled up in the car. That's when she let out a loud yell and let her excitement show. Her family along with Angela laughed loudly at that. It was a fun evening.

Her father, Charlie was proud of her but was worried about sending her alone so far away and for three months no less. She was the light of his father's eyes. His pride and joy. Everyone in the town knew that. He loved his only daughter very much. He couldn't refuse her a thing. Not that he needed to as she was the perfect daughter. Never giving him the worry about anything. A very responsible one, considerate and too mature for only being fifteen years old. She never was the one to get in trouble. Sometimes Charlie thought that she grew up too soon but never complained. He was lucky to even have her which was enough for him.

So this was how they came to the airport. It was the starting of the new school year and Bella would be attending her first three months at a school in Italy along with her Art classes according to the stipulation of the scholarship she won in the competition.

Sue, Angela and Leah had already said goodbyes at home as Sue couldn't make herself see Bella off at the airport. She was never the one for saying goodbyes. And Angela and Leah had school to attend.

Charlie drove Bella and himself to Seattle to see her off to Italy with her teacher, Mrs. Jones who was thirty seven years old and was in charge of the trip and Bella's care until return. Charlie handed over Bella to her with a solemn promise from her to take care of Bella. Mrs. Jones wasn't offended at all nor did she ever think that he doubted her. She understood him and tried as best as she can to reassure him that she will be safe with her.

All the while they were talking Bella was busy thinking about the things she would experience. What new things she will learn. Her mind was going miles a minute thinking about all the possibilities which brought a huge smile on her face. The smile did not go unnoticed by her father and finally after a heavy heart he sent her on her way to her dreams and prayed for her well being and safety when he wouldn't be there for it.

Bella and Charlie said their final goodbyes. Charlie stood there watching as Bella walked away to her dream trip with her teacher until he could no longer see her. He left the airport and drove back to Forks in melancholy mood.

Bella on the other hand was bouncing all over the place in excitement as they boarded the plane and took off flying. They made it to Rome, Italy after a long 12 hours flight. They already had a car waiting for them to take them to their hotel they were staying for the duration of their trip.

The girls and boys who won the scholarship were to stay in different hotels as well their respective temporary guardians, their teachers for the trip. Bella and Mrs. Jones were escorted to their respective rooms. Mrs. Jones would be sharing hers with another female teacher as Bella would be sharing hers with another girl student.

Before settling herself Mrs. Jones made sure that Bella had everything she needed and gave her instructions for if she needed anything. She left when she noticed that Bella was tired and she was feeling wiped out herself but she had things to do. So, she left Bella to do her things after notifying that she would pick her up for dinner.

Bella had noticed that one of the twin beds in the hotel room were already occupied so, she made her way to the unoccupied one. She unpacked her things and put them away in drawers and the closet. She dressed in clean clothes after a shower and waited for the dinner time.

As she sat there she thought about who her roommate would be. She hoped she wasn't some dumb bimbo as Leah called them because she couldn't handle them. She didn't even want to have to deal with some bully. She freaked out thinking if her roommate turned out to be someone she didn't like then the whole trip would be painful. She thought if she didn't like her she would just request Mrs. Jones for changing her partner. After deciding that she relaxed finally.

She also missed her family and wondered when she would be able to talk to them. Maybe she would just ask Mrs. Jones about a call back home. In no time it was time for dinner and Bella along with her teacher made their way to the hotel's restaurant and ordered their meals. They enjoyed their meals while taking in their surroundings and discussing the plans for tomorrow. Mrs. Jones told her about the staff meeting they had and handed her the schedule she would be following for the school along with the weekend trips they would be making to several historical and famous art sites.

Bella was ecstatic. She asked to make the call home and Mrs. Jones handed her cell to her as she talked to her father assuring him that she had made it safely. Then she proceeded on telling about her day so far. She talked with Sue, Leah and Angela too. After a teary goodbye she handed the device back to her teacher thanking her.

"I think it's time for bed. You have classes tomorrow and you have to be up early." Mrs. Jones said

"Yeah I am pretty beat too." Bella said stifling a yawn. They made their way to their floors and went to their rooms.

"Good night Mrs. Jones."

"Good night Bella."

Bella entered her room and noticed that her roommate was still absent. She sighed and went through her nightly routine and dropped in her bed. She was out like a light in a second.

Half an hour later, another person entered the room and noticed a lump lying on the other bed under the covers. The girl looked at the sleeping form for a minute but couldn't see the face clearly. So, she ignored her and went to take a shower taking out her night clothes grumbling to herself all the way.

"Seriously? I mean do they really have to send that snotty bitch on this trip with me? I mean do they even care about the damage that harpy is going to inflict upon my innocent mind?" She snorted to herself. Innocent my ass. But they didn't need to know that.

She growled lowly thinking about all the fun the gang would be having at her expense being stuck with that shrew.

"God really? What did I do to deserve this? You really have to ruin it for me, didn't you? Why did I even participate in the first place? Oh yeah, Mom has to be sneaky conspiring behind my back with _**my**_ friends no less. What a load of good friends they were?" She said sarcastically to herself while putting on her pajamas.

She huffed and puffed for few minutes and then finally made her way to her bed throwing herself down on her back on the bed. She turned to look at the sleeping form of her roommate with a contemplating expression and said in a whisper.

"I seriously pray that you don't come out to be some high strung bitch because there is only so much that I can take. I hope I don't have to kick your ass to the curb." She sighed "Night roomie. We will see how you turn out to be in the morning." With that she pulled up her blankets and switched off her bed side lamp before falling asleep.

Next morning Bella woke up to her alarm blaring. She heard some grumbling and looked up from her bed to see her roommate sleeping. She hurriedly put off her alarm not wanting to annoy her roommate first thing in the morning.

She got out her clothes for the day and got ready in no time. She put the necessary items in her bag and got ready to leave. She contemplated waking up her roommate but then the knock on her door pulled her away. She opened the door to find Mrs. Jones ready to drop her off for her first day at school.

After Bella left, her roommate woke up too. She got up and noticed that her roomie was already gone. She noticed the made up bed and thought 'Damn I missed her again. Oh well there was plenty of time for meet and greet. At least she wasn't a messy kind. '

She got ready too and made her way to her teacher, Miss. Natalie's room to wake her up. You would think as a teacher she could be more responsible. Miss Natalie came out a few minutes later grumbling. She kept on complaining about every little thing all the way to the school irritating her to no end so much so that she was ready to claw her eyes out or kill someone.

'Dear god, what had I gotten myself into? Now I am sure that you have had it out for me, don't you?' She thought morosely looking above. She also vowed to herself that she would make her traitorous friends and mother pay for this whole disastrous not to mention torturous trip to hell with her personal demon from hell to boot, if she somehow made it alive. As of now chances of her survival weren't looking good.


	9. Chapter 9

The first day at school in a new place went surprisingly well for Bella. The academic year in Rome started in the early September instead of the August in Forks. The school here was situated on two and a half acres in an idyllic setting in the heart of Rome tucked away behind a gated entrance on a private residential street. It was also well connected to all parts of the city through nearby bus and tram lines, as well as by a subway at the Circo Massimo stop. With the Colosseum, the Roman Forum and dozens of museums within a ten-minute walk from the school, students and faculty benefitted from some of the city's greatest historical and cultural offerings. The school offered free WiFi connections throughout and was fully equipped with modern facilities.

The other highlights of the new school included two art studios, a digital classroom and classrooms (equipped with digital whiteboards). It was way better than Bella had imagined. She was having the time of her life. She couldn't wait to tell Leah and Angela all about it.

She also made a friend in Lexi who was a scholarship winner like her. She was from Denver. They both hit it off well. They shared most of their classes and bonded over their mutual love for the art. The teachers were all nice and welcoming. So, all in all Bella had a pretty good day.

She met Mrs. Jones at the parking lot from where they drove back to their hotel. They both talked about their day and shared their likes and dislikes. Mrs. Jones was a guest teacher in the school so; she talked about her experience in a new school. They got something to eat before they went to their rooms. Mrs. Jones had informed Bella about the meet and greet ceremony held for the teachers who came with their students from different states and such. So, there will be food delivered to the students to their rooms. She just had to order her preferences.

As this was their first day, Bella had not much to do for homework except some reading which she had already done in her free period. So, with nothing to do she changed into comfortable clothing and decided to just relax and read about the places they would be visiting on the weekends on her laptop. She also decided to send a mail to her family. She also thought to send some pictures to them she managed to take. She got up from her bed to take out her camera from her bag that the door of her room was thrown open with a loud bang.

Bella jumped in fright and turned towards the noise only to freeze at the sight of a girl storming inside. The girl threw her bag beside her bed and let out a scream in frustration.

"Agh….." the girl screamed and started pacing muttering to herself.

Bella didn't move just stood stock still gaping at the girl in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes or what she was seeing. Somehow the girl must have noticed her staring that she turned towards Bella only to freeze herself in utter disbelief and astonishment.

They both stared wide-eyed at each other not knowing what to say or do in a situation like this. The girl came out of the shock first.

"Who are you?" She asked. But Bella didn't answer still reeling with the shock which annoyed the girl.

"Well are you going to answer or what?" She said impatiently. This time Bella noticed and tried to answer her.

"I…I…I" she cleared her throat "Iss..a..b..e..lla Isabella Swan" she stuttered. Well that just pissed the girl off as her eyes widened then narrowed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? My name too?" The girl seethed ignoring the way Bella squeaked at her swearing. "Is this some kind of joke or something? Are you playing some prank on me? Look if that is the case then you can just stop right here because you messed with the wrong person and right now I am not in a mood to play by your stupid games. So, do me and yourself a favor and just FUCK OFF."She yelled the last two words at Bella. Of course making Bella squeak again.

This time the girl actually noticed this as she stared Bella down impatiently for her to hurry up and get going. When Bella didn't move she spoke again.

"What the hell…" She started but stopped mid sentence at Bella's reaction. She couldn't contain herself and asked about it. "What is your problem? Are you on something? Or do you have problem with your speech? For fuck's sake say something. Don't you just stand like a fucking statue." Bella yelped again irritating the girl "Stop that." She yelled

"Stop swearing" Bella yelled back. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief then comprehension dawned on her. She decided to test her finding.

"Hell" squeak "Shit" squeak "Ass" squeak "Fuck" squeak "Dick. Asshole." Squeak squeak Satisfied by her success the girl threw herself on her bed and laughed in delight. "This is fun. I think I just found myself my saving grace." She mused to herself quite pleased by her revelation.

Bella still had her hands covering her ears and eyes squeezed shut tightly. The girl noticed this and rolled her eyes at her strange yet amusing companion.

"You can relax now. I won't say any 'bad words'. Wouldn't want to corrupt your delicate innocent little self?" she joked.

Bella peeked with one eye open at the girl cautiously before relaxing. The girl watched Bella amusedly for a moment then got serious.

"Alright roomie, it appears like we are sharing this room. So, we need to have a nice little chat about the rules and you are going to follow them without question." She waited with a raised brow for Bella to acknowledge that when Bella nodded she continued "Good. Now before we talk any further, go get your mask removed. Whoever did it did helluva of a job but seriously it's creeping me the h… sorry creeping me out. So, go wash it off or whatever."

Bella looked at the girl in confusion and asked, "What mask? I am not wearing any mask."

The girl breathed out noisily in annoyance, "Look your plan had already failed so, just give up your pretences and hurry."

"I am not pretending and I don't know what plans you are talking about." Bella replied.

With a growl the girl stood up from her bed and marched towards Bella. Bella took several steps back in fright and tried to calm down her erratic roommate.

"L...look just calm down o...okay. I am telling the truth. I am not pretending anything." They both stayed in a stare down. Bella with wide anxious eyes while the girl with narrowed suspicious eyes.

Brown locked with brown. Confusion met comprehension. The girl stepped back in disbelief and dropped down on her bed.

"Fuck" the girl breathed out "It's real. You are real. It isn't some prank is it?" She asked Bella who nodded hesitatingly still wary of her roommate. "When you said your name is Isabella, you were not lying?" she asked

"No, I wasn't." Bella replied.

"Okay I can get that. There are many people with same names right. It's not that big of a thing." The girl talked to herself. "But you said your last name is Swan." Bella nodded at that wondering where she was going with that. "What are the chances of us two sharing not just the same first name but the last name too? And to top it all that we look like fucking replica of each other." She said throwing her hands in the air while sending an apologetic smile Bella's way for swearing.

Her comment had Bella thinking too. Really what were the chances? Does that mean they were related or something? There is only one way to find out.

"You are right. It can't just be some coincidence. But before we look further into that, why don't we start over?" At the girl's smile Bella extended her hand and introduced herself. "Hi, I am Bella. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am fifteen and will turn sixteen on September 13. I am from Forks, Washington. My dad is Charlie Swan. He is the Chief of police in Forks. I have a step-mother and a step-sister. I love them all very much." With each word Bella spoke the girl's eyes kept going wider and wider in astonishment. She couldn't believe it was really happening. She composed herself and took Bella's extended hand and held it while she spoke.

"Hi yourself, I am Izzy. My full name is Isabella Grace Swan. I am also fifteen and will turn sixteen on September 13 too. Guess you have to share that day with me. I am from Phoenix, Arizona. My mother is Renee Dwyer. She is an artist. I too have a step-father and an annoying but lovable step-brother. I love them all too."

Now this time it was Bella's turn to get shocked. They sat there in quiet contemplation and thinking about the information they unknowingly and unintentionally discovered.

Izzy as before came out of there shocked stupor first and breathed out "Fuck" and was surprised when Bella replied with "Fuck is right"

They both gasped at that, Izzy in shock and Bella in mortification as she turned red as tomato. Then they both fell in fits of laughter until they were gasping for breath.

After they gained control over themselves and calmed down, they lay on their beds in silence not knowing what to do about what they found out. The air in the room thickened in tension.

"So, that means I have a sister and not just any sister a twin-sister about whom I had no knowledge of." Izzy said breaking the silence that fell upon them. The more she thought about it the more she got angry and felt betrayed.

"I know what you are feeling. I can't believe I didn't know about having a twin-sister. How is that possible? Poor Dad, he will be devastated if he found out that he had another daughter about whom he had no knowledge of. What would he think? I can't even imagine his reaction when…" Izzy couldn't listen to this anymore so she cut Bella off and jumped out of her bed.

"What will he think? What will he think? You want to know that. He won't give a fuck about me like he didn't with Mom, like he did when I was born and he took you away with him not even bothering with his other daughter. He would show me his back and leave all over again discarding me just like that. Why won't he? He doesn't care about me. He doesn't even want me. He only wanted you. That's why he took you and left me. He left me and he will leave me again." Izzy yelled at Bella but ended up whispering by the end of her speech. She then left the room. Bella could only stare at the door from where Izzy left. She wanted to follow her and comfort her but she knew that Izzy needed to cool down. It was blaringly obvious that there were things that none of them were aware of. There coincidental meeting had brought out so many unanswered questions. But Bella was determined to find out the answers to those questions.

She also couldn't believe that Izzy thought that their father abandoned her and Mom which was further from the truth. She knew her father wouldn't do anything like that. He didn't have it in him to just give up his child when he worked so hard for raising Bella. There was something off about this situation.

She knew in her heart that her father was not aware of Izzy's existence. But couldn't understand why?

She knew that there were many things yet to be unraveled but she would have to wait for Izzy to calm down and come back so that they could find out together.


End file.
